disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Different Stars, One Love
Different Stars, One Love is the 75th and last episode of Season 36. Summary Just right after Silas (who was revealed to be Commander Nemex) and Aggro have left with their ship and that the Tomorrowland Transmit Authority is saved, Loretta can’t help but feel all sad, alone, and broken-hearted that the one she was in love with is truly gone. That is until a new mission is given to Mission Force One to rescue Starland, and Loretta is surprised that Silas is in Starland where he has made his new home there, but she worries about their former love for each other and that them being together again won’t happen one day. Plot The episode begins at the new star ship for Mission Force One where in the girls’ bedroom, Loretta was listening to some of Anna Blue’s saddest songs while reading the latest comic, Off the Record, where the story was about Damien Dawn moving away and Anna Blue becoming sad and depressed about him leaving. Then, even after Damien came back, a lot of things went wrong for both the lovers: Anna was with Florian, and Damien had Sophie. That part made Loretta tear up, as she and Silas (who was Commander Nemex all along) were kind of like Anna and Damien. They were worlds apart. That made more tears come out of Loretta’s eyes as she couldn’t help but feel her heart in her chest split in two, and once again, she had no one to be in love with. Just then, the door to the room slid open and coming in was Miles, Mirandos, Haruna, Blodger, and their pets, including Miss Baker. Climbing up, Miles tries to comfort Loretta and ask her how she’s holding up as she wipes away a few more tears and reply in a quiet but shaky tone that she’ll be okay, but her brother and her friends could tell that she won’t now that Silas was gone... and possibly forever. Sympathetically, Mirandos tells Loretta that they miss Silas too, even after the bad things he’d done to them and to the Tomorrowland Transmit Authority in the past, but adds that she can’t keep on thinking about him forever, because that’ll hurt her even more. Nodding slowly and taking out her earbuds, Loretta says that she knows but she can’t help it and that she couldn’t believe that Silas is, or was, Commander Nemex, and every time she thinks about him, it was like every part of her was breaking into pieces, like her heart, which was already empty and broken like glass. He was just like another part of her life, but with him out of her life, Loretta suddenly felt like nothing. All of her friends exchanged worried expressions with each other but Miles broke the silence by saying to Loretta to not worry and that maybe someday, they will see Silas and even Aggro again, wherever they are in the galaxy, then Haruna adds that they can find some other guys to replace her "one true love", but that made things worse for Loretta when she heard that and snapped at Haruna that there's no way some other guys would replace Silas and that she just wished that he would still be in the Tomorrowland Transmit Authority if he hadn't stayed on his ship that took off. That sad memory of that happening made Loretta cry even more, and after she couldn't stand it anymore, she decides to go out for some fresh air. After she had left, Mirandos slightly shot Haruna a glare as he said that he was just trying to help Loretta to stop being sad and proclaims that they should go after her, but Miles tells the crew that they shouldn't and just give Loretta some space. They don't wanna make things worse for her. Later in town, Loretta was walking on the sidewalk with her head lowered and her eyes staring sadly on the concrete ground, but not even the cool autumn breeze and the cold weather could cheer her up or dry her eyes that were already soaked from too many tears, and everywhere she looked reminded her of Silas. She then decides to sit down under a tree and relax while listening to Everybody Cries Sometimes, but even that didn’t work and the song made her cry more than ever as she placed her face into her palms. Meanwhile, at the new Mission Force One’s ship, the Admirals Crick and Watson asked Miles how Loretta is doing as Miles replies that she’s still not feeling like herself yet, and that she is still thinking about Silas. Shaking his head, Watson tells Mission Force One that that’s not good and Crick added that Loretta isn’t the only one not acting the same anymore as things at the Tomorrowland Transmit Authority aren’t the same either ever since Silas had gone away after discovering he was Commander Nemex, and everyone feels as empty as Loretta, and if this keeps going on, nothing in the Tomorrowland Transmit Authority will be working the same way again. That left all of Mission Force One worried as they all remembered those memories of Silas revealing himself to be Commander Nemex just because he wasn’t accepted into Mission Force One because he didn’t liked working with others, and after they defeated him, he had no choice but to stay on his ship with Aggro to blast off to a faraway galaxy. Blodger asks what they should do now, just when Zeno picked up some kind of distress call from Starland. That gave the team a new mission from the Admirals just to try and forget about those memories and after the call ends, Miles was about to call Loretta to come back and tell her that the Admirals have given them another mission, when she arrived back looking all sulky and her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. It’s best if they didn’t talk to her for now, and in the meantime, they’ll have to start their mission tomorrow, but right now, they’ll need to get some sleep and hopefully, it will freshen up Loretta the next morning. But that night, Loretta was wriggling in her bed when she was having a dream about being in a field of flowers and seeing Silas at the other side as she smiles, laughs, and then was about to go to him, but then stops when she sees him frown and change to Commander Nemex, before he turns and walks away from Loretta. With tears forming in her eyes again, Loretta cried for Silas to come back, but he just ignored her and kept walking as she cries out his name one last time before she woke up from her bad dream and breathe heavily. With a heavy sigh, Loretta decides to get some milk to soothe her mind and hops off her bed and quietly lands on the floor without waking up Mirandos, Bowtie, and Miss Baker, then walks to the kitchen just to find that her brother had the same idea, plus he also had a plate of cookies out just as Miles looked up to see her standing there and he asked her if she’s here for a midnight snack too. With a small smile, Loretta replied that she was but then changed her mind as she turned back to head back to bed, but Miles tells her to wait and asked her if she wants to join in. This time, Loretta gave Miles a big smile and says that she’d guessed she would as she joins him and pours two glasses of milk for them. As the two Callistos were enjoying their cookies and milk, Miles asked Loretta if she was still thinking about Silas again and Loretta replied with a sigh that she still was while stirring her milk with a half of her cookie and then looks at the starry sky. She still wasn’t over him, and even thinking about Silas was giving her nightmares. Nightmares that were trying to tell her that Silas is gone... for good! Just before Loretta could cry again, Miles gives Loretta a pat on her shoulder, tells her comfortably to not cry anymore and that he hates it when she is sad, smiles at her, and assures her that like he said, maybe someday they will see Silas again. Even if she and Silas were worlds apart, love can keep them connected, just like old times. Loretta smiles back and thanks Miles for that. She was really glad to have this brother and sister time with him like back in the days. The next day, Loretta finally slept well and found her friends already at the kitchen eating breakfast as she comes to join them. Seeing his sister join in, Miles was glad to see that she was finally in a good mood after the time they spent together last night just as Loretta helped herself to some Orbit-Os then asked her friends if they'd have any missions the Admirals have given them so far as she just heard them say something about one yesterday when she got back for her walk in town. Everyone stopped eating and exchanged glances with each other just as Miles mentioned the Admirals saying something about Starland, home of the Star Darlings, being in trouble! Hearing that made Loretta worry as she asked if any of their friends at Starling Academy are okay as Mirandos replied reassuringly that they are, but the Admirals nor Mission Force One don't know why and who or what is causing the trouble in Starland. Determined to stop the trouble, Loretta proclaims that they should go to Starland right away but Blodger suggests that they should finish breakfast first. With her stomach grumbling in agreement, Loretta chuckles and states that Blodger's right as she resumes eating. Later, after breakfast, Mission Force One was ready to get the job done as they transformed into their suits and got their weapons ready! It's time to blast, Miles exclaimed his usual phrase and the Mission Force One logo appears! As everyone hurried to their seats, the ship rockets to Starland and arrives there in seconds! As the ship lands, Piper and Clover ran up to Mission Force One and both looked relieved that they're here to help, because they and the other Star Darlings need their help on getting rid of someone that crashlanded on the Serenity Gardens. Blodger wondered who could it be as the two Star Darlings lead Mission Force One to the gardens where to their wide eyed shock, was the Nemesystems thunder ship, the one that took over the TTA, and then took off after Miles and Loretta set up a device that will make it go as far away as possible! Haruna was hoping that he wouldn’t see that ship again, but now, it’s here, in Starland! Then just as Haruna asks what it was doing here, the ship’s door opened and everyone stepped back when someone was about to come out and walked towards them. Mission Force One had their weapons ready and the Star Darlings readied their star powers to fight the intruder, but as the person came out, Loretta lowered her holo-hexes and her eyes went wide when she saw that the person coming out of the ship was none other than... Silas, and his robot henchman, Aggro! When Loretta asked Silas if that was him, Silas replied that it is him, Trivia * This episode is marked as the season finale. * Mission Force One reunites with Silas (Commander Nemex) and Aggro in this episode. * This is the first time Silas fights against Lady Rancora and helps the Star Darlings. * Loretta and Silas have their first kiss before they say goodbye to each other. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Romance Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Loretta images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Season 36 images